Save Me
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: A story about two people who find each other and soon fall into love. : Also very dramatic. Lilly's brother is a murderer. Liley.
1. Chapter 1

Help Me

There stood Miley Stewart about to take a sip out of a red plastic cup, not knowing someone had slipped alcohol into it. "Wait! Don't drink that! Someone high jacked it…" A blonde haired girl said. Miley put the cup down as she gave a confused look towards the girl who she heard speaking to her. "What do you mean? It's just a cup of water…" She said a bit harsh.

"I saw some guy pour some of his drink into it…I think you were in the bathroom or something…" The girl spoke as she fiddled with her thumbs. "He was saying he wanted this Miley girl…I assume that would be you…he said he wants you to be drunk when you uh do stuff…I don't know what that meant." She continued fiddling with her thumbs.

Miley shook her head, rolling her eyes. She didn't believe one word coming out of that girl's mouth. "Shut the hell up. Why the hell are you even at this party? You're too good for this." She hissed, frightening the blonde.

"I…I l…live here…it's my brother's party…" She stuttered.

Before Miley could say anything back a tall blonde haired guy, who looked just like the girl, came running over with an angry expression on his face. He pushed the small girl to the ground. "Lilly, what the hell do you think your doing at my party?! You're supposed to be upstairs! Get the hell out. Now." He growled as he aggressively kicked his sister in the stomach. He continued kicking her until he knew she was in too much pain to speak. After he knew that he hurriedly ran off, leaving poor Lilly to fend for herself.

Everyone was now standing around where his sister was lying, laughing at what an outcast she was. "What an idiot." Someone remarked from the crowd. The other people laughed in agreement as they all started moving away well all except Miley and Lilly. The brunette stood there in shock at what had just happened to the girl she had just met. She slowly reached down to help the girl to her feet.

She pulled the girl up while reaching for some napkins that she found on one of the tables. She took one of the napkins, unfolded it, then wiped the blood from Lilly's stomach. The brunette put pressure on the wound to stop the blood from flowing out. She moved her head to face the girl she was helping to make sure she was okay.

Lilly's eyes were a bit black and blue from her brother pushing her to the ground, tears were streaking down them. The brunette gave her a sympathetic look, she felt bad for not only her brother hurting her like that, but for how rude she had been to her about what Lilly told her. Cautiously Miley brought her hand to gently stroke the other girl's cheek, using just the tip of her fingers. "Are you okay?" She finally asked after moments of silence.

The girl beneath her gave her a questioning look. She couldn't understand how she was all of a sudden being so kind to her…When just a bit ago she was yelling at her… "Uh…um yeah…" She said, slowly. "My…uh…stomach just h…hurts…though…" She held her stomach wincing in pain. Miley looked at the girl, studying her carefully. _She seems so helpless… _The brunette had thought to herself.

"I'm sorry about earlier…I didn't mean to be so rude to you…Just been having a rough day. And I am so sorry your brother hurt you so badly. That was completely uncalled for!" She spoke with sincerity, looking the girl in the eye.

Lilly sighed. Of course she had accepted her apology; she understood why she would do that. But what she didn't get was the fact of why she had apologized for her brother's behavior. If anyone he should be the one apologizing which she knew would never happen since he didn't care for anything he does. All he cares about his him and him only. And there was something horrifying that only she, he, and their mother knew about him…he was a murder. The fact that he was not in prison was due to them moving every time he had done something. It had really terrified Lilly to know that her own brother, her own flesh and blood, was a cold-hearted killer. That just terrified the poor girl. She couldn't even believe her mother would want that…that monster to even be within miles near them.

Lilly looked at the girl, who had been helping her, with pure curiosity beaming in her deep blue eyes. "Why have you been having a rough day?" She softly asked, hoping not to sound rude by asking. She was just one curious girl, always wanting to know more. Especially about this Miley girl, she thought she seemed mysterious but with a kind and gentle heart. The way she had wipe the blood from where she had been wounded, the way she had helped her up, the way her skin felt, it was all something new to her. No one has, not once in her lifetime ever helped her after a crucial beating by her brother but Miley. That's why she just _had_ to know more about this girl.

"Well…my boyfriend…he's kind of becoming a well…"

Just then a guy, brown hair with blonde streaks through it, came walking over. He walked over to Miley, placing his arm around her shoulder. "I see you've gotta new friend here…with that nerdish girl…" The guy spoke staring at Lilly with beady eyes.

Miley's eyes grew furious with him, she slapped his arm away. His eyes blinked as his body flinched. "What the hell was that for?" He asked in a demanding voice which had frightened Lilly. The brunette pushed him away as she rushed to the frightened girl's side and pulled her into a hug. "Come on; let's get out of here Lilly. It's getting a bit chaotic." She gently spoke, helping the girl to stand.

-

Miley had gotten them out of the wacko party and had taken them to a much quieter and safer place so they could talk without getting interrupted or anything. The blonde sat there nervously fiddling with her thumbs while the other girl looked at her curiously.

"Lilly…do you know why your brother kicked you so hard?" She asked as she watched Lilly's facial expressions change from content to frightened. She looked down at the ground refusing to answer the question. "N…no…" Lilly lied through her teeth, which Miley could tell.

The brunette sighed. "Are you telling me the truth?" Lilly uncertainly nodded her head while looking down towards her hands. Miley didn't buy a word or thing that Lilly did; she_ knew_ she was lying to her. And she was most definitely going to find out what this girl was hiding from her. Whether she liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sunlight was streaking in from the curtain of the window. Both girls had still been asleep; snuggled up together on the freezing, concrete floor. It was already nine o'clock, meaning school was already in session. But neither girl cared; they were too tired to even get up. Let alone go to school. That party, last night, had really tired them out.

-

It was almost twelve thirty when the girls had finally awaken. They glanced around, then towards each other. Lilly, the blonde, was showing a confused expression on her face. She had no clue where the two of them were. "Where are we?" She asked, her eyes looking towards Miley, the brunette. "Oh…um, this is my neighbors' old guest house. They used it for relatives that had no where to live. It hasn't been used for years though. The floor used to be carpeted but it must have dissolved since no one has used it." She said while looking straight into the blonde girl's eyes. Her eyes looked straight back to Miley._ Oh my gosh, her eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. _Miley thought to herself. Confused at her own thought, she shrugged it away.

"Oh." Was all that had come out of Lilly's mouth. She was still shaken up from the incident last night during her brother's party. She silently prayed for Miley to never bring that up again.

Miley gave her a small smile. "So your name is Lilly…right?" The blonde girl, sitting beside her, nodded as she fiddled with her thumbs. Then she looked up towards the other. "You're…Miley?" She asked nervously. "I am indeed." She smiled warmly at her.

Then, without even noticing, the brunette's arms had wrapped around Lilly's shoulders. The blonde was thrown back from this; she never was used to someone's arm around her shoulder. Miley noticed and removed her arm. "Oh Gosh…I'm sorry…" She said no louder than a whisper. Her eyes made their way into the other girl's. She hoped that she hadn't scared the girl by doing that. Fortunately for her, Lilly gave her a small smile meaning that it was all fine. Miley happily returned the smile. _Oh my gosh this girl is beyond adorable… _She thought. Again, confused by the thought she shrugged it off. _Okay, what the hell's up with these friggin thoughts?_ The brunette questioned herself in her mind. _Whatever…I just need to ignore them…_

"So, Lilly…how is your stomach feelin?" She asked softly.

Lilly cringed at the question then let out a sigh. "Eh… it still hurts…" She looked down to her hands, hoping she'd drop the subject before it got any further. Miley noticed and began to wonder what was going through the girl's mind. She was desperate to find out what this girl was hiding from her. Whether they just met or not, she was not going to let this go. She _had_ to know the reason for her brother beating her. "Why'd your brother do that to you? And please…tell me the truth. Don't lie to me Lilly…I don't give a crap if we just met yesterday or not! I need to know what the hell you're hiding…" She spoke rather harshly, which had scared Lilly quite a bit. Tears formed in the blonde girl's eyes.

Miley realized how harsh she had said that to her and her features softened as she reached to give the girl a comforting hug. "Oh Lilly…I am so sorry…I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I'm just concerned…" She spoke as she gently caressed her cheek. The blonde didn't answer instead she continued to cry. Miley moved her hair out of her face as she hugged her tighter. "Shh…Lilly, it's okay. What's wrong?" Her eyes were full of concern for the poor, upset girl.

Lilly finally pulled herself together giving a look full of sorrow towards Miley. "N…Nothing." She lied right through her teeth. She started to get up to leave but was stopped by a pair of arms being wrapped around her. "Lilly, please talk to me. I know there is something big you're hiding from me and I really want to know what it is. Is it something bad?" Lilly refused to answer, looking towards the ground of where her body was sitting atop of. "I…I have to get to school." She said getting up, but the brunette grabbed her and gently made her sit back down beside her.

"No, you are not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is wrong. And I don't freaking care if we just met, I'm completely concerned about you Lilly…I've never in my life felt this concerned about someone…it's so gosh darn strange! So please for the love of God…just tell me what's wrong. That's all I want to know." She placed her hand onto the other girl's cheek, looking sympathetically at her. _She's so helpless…_ Miley thought.

Tears fell from the other's eyes. She didn't want to tell her she didn't even want to have to think about the problem. She was terrified of speaking about it, her mother threatened to kill her if she ever told a soul about her brother. That made it even worse and so much harder for. It disgusted Lilly to know that her mother was okay with living with a freaking murderer. He killed their aunt, her sister, for crying out loud! And Ms. Truscott was fricking okay with it!

Miley held her head in her hands, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Hey…it's okay Lil. Don't cry."

"Don't make me tell you…I can't…too hard." Was all that choked out of Lilly's mouth. She looked away from the girl she had only met a day ago over towards the window. She gazed outside at the squirrels climbing the trees; the birds chirping away. The brunette let out a sigh at not being able to get her to talk. "Okay Lilly. You don't have to tell me…yet anyways. I'm sorry I tried to push it out of you. And God am I sorry for being so rude to you last night! I've been having trouble with trusting what people say lately and I had _no_ right to take it on you." She said placing her hand softly atop the other's hand.

Lilly nodded, glancing down at their hands. A small smile formed across her face. "Thanks for letting it go. Besides it's not even that important…" She started. "Anyways it's okay, I understand. Why is that?" Her eyes filled with curiosity toward the mysterious girl. Miley's lips curled into a smile that Lilly had forgiven her but than fade into a frown.

She hated thinking of what her 'so called' friends including her boyfriend had done to her. But if she wanted Lilly to tell her what was bothering her she would have to do the same and speak up. No matter how much it hurt to even think about it.

She let out a deep breath and began telling her. "Well a few weeks ago … I was hanging out with some of the guys during gym and my friends got mad at me for no fucking reason! So when I went to their house to hang with them, they decided to go to some party, one that has alcohol and all that bad crap. I refused to go but they threatened that if I had not gone…they'd…they would drop me as a friend and tell the whole school that I was pregnant. When they _knew_ I was not! And then my stupid boyfriend got all fucking drunk and almost forced me to have sex with him. I hate them, _every single one_ of those disgusting bitches and _that _sickened bastard." Once she finished her eyes were full of tears, anger, and sadness.

Lilly's mouth gaped open. She was completely shocked that the girl would ever have deal with something so awful as that. Her hand shakily made it's away over to touch the other girl's cheek. "I'm so sorry…how could they do that to such a nice girl like yourself?" She said in a soft whisper. Miley shrugged her shoulders moving herself closer to Lilly, and wrapped her into a hug. "It's okay. If I were nice I wouldn't have been so rude to you last night…"

The blonde shook her head. "I told you I understood why; please quit feeling guilty about it. I forgive you for it and have accepted your apology multiple times now. So please let's not talk about that anymore." She said, slowly stroking her cheek. "How did you survive after what happened? Are they still your friends?"

Miley shook her head violently. "No way in hell would I still be friends with those jerks! I really have no idea. I just ignored everyone including my dad and brother. But yesterday at the party when I met you, I felt…happy I guess. I mean you seem like you'd make the perfect friend." She smiled softly at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "So would you like to be friends Lil?" She asked with hope showing upon her eyes.

Lilly nodded, smiling back at her. "I'd be honored to."

-

The next day came by rather quick. Lilly sighed while looking at her alarm clock that sat atop her bedside. She let out a groan and got up from her bed. The blonde went through her drawers grabbing some clothes, then headed down the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Oh good you're up. We're going to have a long talk after your shower young lady. I had no fucking clue where the hell you were yesterday or the night before. You are going to explain to me everything you've done." Her mother spoke harshly before slamming the bathroom door shut and stomping away to the living room.

Lilly sighed and started the shower; she got herself undressed than stepped into the hot sizzling water. She let the water burn her skin and let tears flow out of her eyes in the process of washing herself.

After she finished she went into the living room and sat on the couch, scared to death of what her mother would say or do. Her mother was sitting over on her reclining chair; she glared over towards her frightened daughter. "Start talking brat." She hissed. Lilly's body trembled at the sound of her mother's voice.

"I…uh…uh…I … have to go to school." She said, getting up from the couch and rushing out the door.

-

Tears flung from her eyes as she started walking to the school. She hated when her mother got mad like that. It terrified her. Ever since she had divorced their father, nothing has been right. Her brother became a drug addict on top of becoming a cold-blooded killer and her mother…well she was just nasty. Her eyes became red from all her crying and her vision was blurred from the tears, she didn't even noticed she ran into Miley.

Miley gasped when she saw Lilly had fell to the ground. She reached down and scooped her up. "Lilly…what's wrong?" She asked softly, stroking her cheek with the back of her hand. Lilly shook her head trying to escape her strong arms but failed. "Miley…let me go…please." She whispered, letting out a sniffle. The brunette shook her head, continuing to cradle her.

"Not until I know what happened Lil." She whispered softly into her ear. "Come on Lilly, you can tell me…"

Lilly sniffled and began to fiddle with her thumbs. "It's…nothing, just nothing. Now let's…get to school…" She spoke but clung to the brunette haired girl for a reason Miley wished she knew but enjoyed holding her. Miley ran her hand gently through her hair. "Okay." She said, "When you're ready to tell me what happened Lil, just let me know." She pressed a small, gentle kiss into her hair and continued holding her while walking to the building of hell.

They walked slowly into the school. The brunette helped Lilly to her locker, then she went and asked the principle if she could get her locker next to the blonde's and made sure all her classes were switched to hers as well. For two reasons that was; to get away from the people she hated and to keep an eye on her new friend. She didn't care what they thought about her hanging out with Lilly, all through school. The blonde girl became very special to her in such a short time. She didn't trust any of those jerks who sat near her new friend. Miley could hear them whispering rude things about the girl and that angered her. Lilly was the most sweetest girl Miley had ever met and all these people did was bully her. She couldn't believe she would take this crap.

But then again she knew that she was too nice to say anything back, so she stood up for her. "You…" She pointed to the guy sitting behind Lilly, "You stop saying things about her or I'll beat the shit out of you!" She growled angrily at him. He laughed while rolling his eyes. "And you expect me to be scared at that? Yeah right, you little punk." The whole class started laughing at the two girls.

Tears came pouring out of the blonde's eyes. Miley grew angry at the guy who made her friend cry and pushed him out of his seat. "You stay the hell away from Lilly and don't you ever say a word to her or about her again!" She hissed, and took the seat behind Lilly, softly stroking her hair. "Don't take crap from them Lil, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt…" She whispered softly into her ear. The blonde nodded but began to sob uncontrollably.

Just then the teacher came in, gasping as she saw a student lying on the ground. "Oh my God…what happened here?" She asked putting her stuff down and making her way over to where the guy was. Everyone but Lilly, pointed to Miley. She rolled her eyes ignoring them and continuing to soothe the blonde girl. The teacher looked over at her, her eyes widening with shock when she saw that Miley was the one who did this. "Is this true Miss Stewart? Did you do this?" She asked coldly.

Miley rolled her eyes. "He was bullying _my_ friend. And I do not tolerate people who upset my friends! He deserved it, Mrs. Veincina." She said just as cold. Mrs. Veincina scoffed sending her to the principles office.

The brunette stood up, taking Lilly with her, and stomped angrily out of the room giving both the teacher and the person who upset Lilly a glare. Then walked out of the room.

Miley held Lilly close to her, feeling completely awful that she had deal with those asses. "How about you come home with me, kay Lil?" She asked softly. The other girl nodded.

-

About 10 minutes of walking to Miley's, she opened the door to her house. She carefully helped Lilly into the house and locked the door behind them, walking up the stairs with Lilly in her arms. "M…Miley…what about your dad? W…won't he get mad?" Miley shook her head, placing the blonde softly into her bed. She put her finger to the girl's lips.

"Shh. Just get some sleep Lil. You look exhausted." Miley said, stroking her fingers gently onto the other's forehead. "Just close your eyes and get some sleep." She whispered softly, taking a seat on the bed next to Lilly. She took her hands into hers, pressing a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"Never, ever let those jerks hurt you like that Lil, never! They're only trying to get to you but you can't let that happen or else they'll keep doing it and doing it and doing it. Please don't do that to yourself. No matter what lies they say about you, you have to know none of them are true Lil. You are the sweetest girl in that school, sweetest person in the world. I don't want to see you get hurt." She said, wrapping her arms carefully around Lilly's body.

"You mean so much to me already, Lil."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lilly looked around the room, the walls were painted purple, and the sheets were white with purple polka dolts. _Where am I? _She asked herself. Then she saw Miley sitting beside her, running her hand across her forehead and remembered the brunette had taken her to her house.

She turned her head so she could look at the brunette haired girl. Miley gave her a soft smile, running her hand gently through her hair. "Did you sleep good, Lil?" The girl asked. The blonde nodded continuing to look at her friend.

"Thanks for helping me at school…no one has ever stuck up for me like you have. You have no clue how much it meant to me to have someone like you defend me…thank you." She nervously wrapped her arms around the other's shoulder, pulling her in for a gentle hug. Miley smiled and wrapped her arms around Lilly's back. "Hey…you don't have to thank me Lil. That's what friends do. I'll _always_ defend you." She said softly, smiling.

Lilly finally felt safe. When Miley's arms were wrapped around her it felt as if it were her shield…her shield to being protected from her brother. So with being able to relax, she slowly rested her head onto the brunette's shoulder. The brunette smiled to herself, she could tell that Lilly felt safe when she held her. And that just warmed her heart. She kept her arms wrapped around for another few minutes when she heard her father calling her. She let go of Lilly. "I'll be right back, Lil." She said, placing a soft kiss onto her forehead before leaving.

"What's up, daddy?" Miley looked at him curiously. He looked to his phone then up to her. "I got a call from the school today, Miley Ray…" He started, giving her a furious stare. "Told me you beat some kid up…is that true?" His eyes widened with shock when she shook her head yes. "Why the fuck would you do something like that?"

Her eyes grew deep with fury remembering what had happened. "That son of a bitch hurt my poor friend! He deserved to have someone beat the shit out of him!" She hissed running back to her room, pulling the blonde into her arms.

Her eyes softened when she looked at the girl in her arms, every time she looked at her, her body would feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Every time Lilly was with her she always became softer and more gentle. It was as if she was to be Lilly's protector or something. Whatever it was though all Miley wanted to do was sit there and hold the blonde girl close to her for the rest of their lives. That way she knew no one could hurt her. And that way whatever was happening with her and her family, she wouldn't have to deal with the pain anymore. She wanted her arms to be Lilly's protection from all the hurt in the world. _She_ wanted to be the one to keep Lilly safe.

"So, Lil…how do you feel?" She asked softly, caressing her cheek softly.

The blonde shrugged, looking down to her hands. She never knew how safe a person could feel in someone's arms.

Miley's eyes shot open hearing the sound of her phone going off. "Ugh." She groaned, picking up her phone. Rolling her eyes she flipped it open revealing she had a text message.

_ From: Restricted_

_ If you stick up for Lilly again, what I said to her today with be a happy memory compared to what I will do to that little slut. Mark. My. Words. Stewart. _

The brunette grew furious, knowing exactly who that son of a bitch was. And she was most certainly _not_ going to let this asshole hurt her best friend.

She angrily replied back to him saying that if he even thought about coming near Lilly again, she'd kill him with her bare hands. Then she slammed her phone shut and turned it off.

Miley lied herself back down onto her bed, pulling the blonde girl into her arms. She ran her hand softly through her silky blonde hair as she whispered something into her ear. "I will never let anyone hurt you Lil. Never, ever, ever. You're the most important person to me right now; therefore I shall do everything in my power to keep you safe. You are safe with me."

As the girls walked into the school the next week, Lilly tried hiding behind the taller girl, scared of what would happen to her. Her friend noticed this and pulled her in front of her so she could look her in the eye. "Lil, look at me…" She said softly, turning the blonde's head to face hers. "Honey, I'm not going to let you get hurt. Okay? You're safe with me." Lilly nodded slowly, hoping that what she said was true. She was tired of being treated like shit.

Miley wrapped one of arms gently around her shoulder as the two slowly made it to their lockers. Once at their lockers, someone approached them with a gun. The blonde turned to see who the person was and gasped, dropping her books to the ground. Lilly started backing away, her body visibly shaking. The other girl looked up from her locker, pulling Lilly tight in her arms, wondering what was scaring her so much.

"Take your hands off her, Stewart." Spoke a deep voice that happened to belong to Lilly's brother's. Miley glanced at him, noticing he had a gun with him, she wrapped her arms tighter around the smaller girl, scared to death what he was gonna do to them. She prayed to God that he wouldn't lay a finger on Lilly, especially if that was his baby sister. What kind of a brother would ever even think about killing their younger sister?

Lilly had been clinging to her friend for dear life, knowing her brother would definitely shoot her if she'd done anything he didn't like. He almost shot her before if their mother hadn't walked in the room. She couldn't believe her mother _still _hadn't put him in jail for that! It made the girl really uncomfortable living with her mother who didn't care that a cold-blooded killer had lived with them.

Miley never felt scared of anything…until now. She tried her hardest though to be brave for her terrified best friend, she wouldn't let her get hurt. No matter what. The brunette held her friend tightly as she felt tears form in her eyes. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be real. She told herself, to give herself strength not to give up. _I have to protect Lilly. _

"I said take your hands off of Lilly! You fucking bitch. I'll kill you both if I have to." He spoke with rage in his voice while pointing his gun to his sister's chest. "I'll do it!" And that's when everything came tumbling down in Lilly Truscott's world…The room begun to spin, the voices around her were muffled, and her breathing was abnormal.

It had been hours since Lilly was brought into the ER and Miley sat there the whole time crying her eyes out as her dad held her tight, hoping to ease the pain even just a little. They hadn't even heard from the doctors yet, which_ had_ to of meant something awful was wrong. And of course Lilly's mother wasn't even there to see her. That had irked Miley that her friend's own mother hadn't even cared to come visit her. She wanted to slap her so hard; she'd be blind for days.

Finally a doctor made her way over with a clipboard in hand and an unpredictable expression showing her face. She looked at both the Stewart's, then back down to the clipboard. "I assume you two are here for miss Lilly Truscott." Both of them had nodded, waiting for her reply. "Well the good news is we got the bullet out from her chest. But the bad news is, she only has 72 hours to live. Even though the bullet is out, the damage was already done before we even got there. So unless we get someone willing to give the poor girl a heart in less then three days, there's no way she's going to be surviving."

The brunette's brain couldn't process anymore; all that had run through her head was the fact that her best friend only had three days of life left. Three fucking days, she thought. Her face had begun turning red, as she angrily punched the chair she was sitting in. She wanted so badly to kill the girl's brother for hurting her like this. He practically killed her. It was _his_ fault her poor best friend had been lying in a hospital bed, fighting for her life. Miley would never ever forgive him for killing Lilly. Never!

After the doctor had talked to them about the blonde's condition, Miley hurriedly walked into the room, gasping when she saw all the tubes and machines surrounding her poor friend. She rushed to Lilly's side, grabbing one of her frail hands in hers. "Hey Lil." She whispered softly, not to wake the sleeping girl. "I'm sorry I didn't keep you safe, sweetie. I'm sorry I let this happen to you." The brunette stroked her forehead with the tip of her thumbs as tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't take seeing her Lilly in so much pain, it broke her heart.

In response, the other girl felt a squeeze in her hand and smiled softly. "I guess you're awake then, Lils." She said pulling the girl into her arms. The blonde shook her head as she cuddled into the crook of her neck. Lilly was so thankful to have met Miley, because without her there to protect her, she'd have been dead by now.

It was late afternoon when Heather Truscott walked into the room of her daughter. She wasn't at all that surprised that her son had shot yet another person, not even surprised that it was her daughter who he'd shot. Well to be realistic she could careless if Lilly died or not. The only thing she had came here for was to tell Lilly, that she and her brother were leaving to another country, without her. Especially because she knew her daughter was gonna be dead before they even got to their new place.

Lilly was peacefully asleep in her bed, Miley sat at her bedside, holding her hand softly in hers as she watched the silent TV upon the cemented walls. She hadn't of even noticed Heather until she heard the door slam shut. "Hey, don't slam the door! Lilly's sleeping! You'll wake her up." She hissed at the woman, as she stroked the fragile hand she was holding.

The woman only glared at her as she made her way over to the sleeping figure lying in the bed. She slapped the girl's forehead hard, waking her up from the peaceful sleep she was just in. Lilly looked at her with tears in her eyes, confused of why she was even here.

"Oh stop your crying, you little shit." Heather gritted teeth with annoyance towards her teenage daughter. "I only came here to tell you that your brother and I are leaving for Asia tomorrow and we're not coming back. So have fun in hell. Maybe then you'll understand what a shit you were." This only made the blonde's crying worse as she looked up to Miley for pleading help.

Miley stroked her hand as softly as she could in hers, while looking angrily over towards the woman who claimed to be her friend's mother. If it weren't for that, the brunette would have nailed her for the horrible things she was saying to her sweet Lilly. She wanted to stab her a trillion times in the heart for how much pain she was causing the delicate girl, and how much stress she was putting her in.

Instead of doing any of the things, the brunette thought about doing, for Lilly's sake she just looked at the woman so much anger and rage that she would never say another word to her friend ever again. "How dare you come in here just to say such horrible things to Lilly. She is the most sweetest thing in the whole world and she's dying for crying out fucking loud! And all your doing is treating her like shit. You are a disgusting woman, living with some cold-blooded murderer that nearly killed your daughter. And you don't even fucking care! What kind of mother are you? You're not one because you don't give a damn about Lilly, all you care about is yourself and that disgusting monster of yours. Well you know what? Just get the hell out of here before you upset my Lilly anymore. I cannot stand to even look at you."

Finally the woman left, slamming the door behind her of course. Miley pulled Lilly into her arms, laying her head on her chest. "I'm sorry this happened to you sweetie. You don't deserve it, any of it." She said softly, while kissing her cheek. "I promise you, that you aren't going to die. We will find you a donor, honey, I swear."


End file.
